the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Patricia Soeters/Just read :)
I'M SO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Look, I'm leaving ''I don't know when, but ''i'm not leaving till I spoke some of my few friends ''(there are a few friends how i'm not leaving without knowing how to spreak to each other without this) and I don't know when Cuppy is coming back sins I haven't spoke to her in ages and the same is for Bibi, and I really not leaving without them to know that I'm leaving plz don't start drama about me cuz I'm pretty sure that there is drama so ... now the reason why i'm leaving is ... i'm just sick of this, I know there are ppl that don't like me at all so I really don't need this ( a few of you know what i'm talking about) ''this not becuz I want attetion not at all, I made this blog cuz ''I don't want to be rude ''so here it is, I'm so sorry but I can't take this, this hole wiki is falling apart, 1 persone is leaving the another goes, ...the break really helped me but the moment I was on every one was like omg omg omg drama drama so now I'm stressed again SORRYYYYYYYYYYYY, ''I'm going to replay all the message ''and stuff and editing some stuff, but i woudn't be on chat anymore ... But plz don't ask me to stay cuz I'm not and its hard enought :( my profile will stay the same :) I will send you a message when I'm leaving like the moment I hope you can forgive me, ''If is a change if I come back ? ''there is 1 but like really little, maybe next summer or something :) But plz don't be mad thats the last thing I want or ppl thinking that I want attetion thats really the last thing ... Now a I really need alot of ppl to thank :) Cuppy :) <3Omgosh I don't know where to start, srsly you have done so much for me, I swear on snowie he's head I love you to the moon and back! I helped me true alot you always can cheer me up you can make me smile thought everything :) srsly don't ever change who you are! Feeling about you! Bibi :) <3; Well I already sad everything to you (Message wall) and I meant everything what I sad! I swear on your beautiful headie! and there so many words more! if you are ever sad, chech it again I'm sure that you will smile again! we've been true alot, and that makes us more sisters! I love you so much ... Not gonna let you fall :) Carrie :) <3 Mmm... Dear Carrie I will always love you, always you have my email, want ever it is ... You are my little twinnie sister and nothing nothing is going to change that, not even is we will viger something out :) You can make me smile when no one can! a little song for you Never been hurt :) Cottie :) <3 Thank you so much for being there for me, Thank you, we will stay I contact, Facebook like I did true my break, But keep believing that it will end someday and the way to that day I will be there every single day I promise you, So don't give up :) Someday :) Ellie :) <3 You were was the only person that knew about it, you helped me and i'm thankfull for that :), we will stay in touch thought email :) like my camp I hope it will be the same :) Love you & Shine! Momma Allie :) <3 Oooh twinnie of almost everything I love you! you are amezing, beautiful, and super don't let that jurk take that away we can still stay intouch trought facebook and twitter I will give you my email, so we can talk about boys and stuff :) and now your song Sche's so gone! I'm sorry if your not here but I will leave you a message when I'm gone, I'm going to miss you guys so much! & LOVEYOU! Category:Blog posts